


甜（下）

by Haz_ttz05



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haz_ttz05/pseuds/Haz_ttz05
Summary: 赫海校园ABO#白酒赫x草莓海#双校霸双暗恋设定
Kudos: 2





	甜（下）

李赫宰强制冷静的看着被甩在更衣室个间里，早已狼狈不堪的李东海，“呼...李东海...你想清楚了哈...唔...！”随着那片软糯的唇贴上李赫宰的唇，脑里那根唯一的弦也默然的断掉，冷冽的白酒味蜂蛹而出。

“这是你自己惹的。”

李赫宰喘着粗气慌忙扯开李东海胸前的衬衫，敞开的胸口起伏的每一下都透露着粉红的情欲 ，以往清澈的双眼宛如蒙上一层轻烟般迷离。霸道的舌头温柔而果断的入侵那人软弱的口腔，撩过敏感的上颚，追随着那人与那人纠缠至那人将窒息之际才放开，拉出那暧昧而亮眼的银线。

李赫宰沿着耳垂细细垂吸，看着那早已错乱的腺体，生怕弄疼身下之人，轻而温柔的咬下腺体。“啊！”猛烈的白酒汹涌的来，与甜腻的草莓瞬间混合，如同可口的甜酒般在空中绽放，整个更衣室四处都蔓延着甜蜜而情色的香气。

“难受就咬我，我也是第一次。”

随后便把手伸进那肉肉的双瓣中，下面的小嘴早已饥饿的开口迎接，渗出一股又一股的水。

“这么急啊。”

李赫宰坏笑着，突然三指并合迅速插进那柔软诱人的小嘴，“嗯...哈...”李东海因突如其来的入侵，整个人如一摊潮水般软下，吐出的音节也变了调。终于得到奖赏的内壁立马蜂拥而上，紧紧的吸附在李赫宰的手指上，但是这还不够“...嗯....赫...我要你...”。李赫宰不顾一切，肆意快速抽搐着三指，寻找着那敏感的突出处，“嗯...嗯！嗯！...不要了...赫...嗯！”李东海突然变调的声音暗示着那地方已经被身后的人发现，他连环发出哀求的声音，下面贪婪的小嘴只求着更多的满足。

不知何时两人早已脱去那束缚的校裤，李赫宰纤细而有力的双手托着李东海的双臀，紧紧抓着那早已被撩拨失魂落魄的李东海跨坐在自己那早已涨的疼的小帐篷上。

“自己动。”

李赫宰见李东海不为所动又不耐烦的的蹭了蹭李东海的大腿内侧，只见大腿内侧早已渗出那粘稠而色气的液体，饥渴的小穴正在一张一合的准备迎接过身前人的硕大。“赫...唔！要亲亲...疼...”李赫宰毫无征兆突如其来的肆意入侵，令李东海那处的疼痛难忍，生理泪水一股股的淌出。李赫宰猛力冲向最底，小腹泛起异常的凸起，李赫宰牵着早已失魂的李东海的小手摸着小腹。

“宝贝儿...你摸摸，哥哥的肉棒在海海里面呢...”

李东海听不得荤话，脸蛋唰然的变得潮红，“嗯...别...别说了...”李赫宰也没再讲了，反而只是专注于下身的冲刺，“你太凶了...我...我要到了...要到了！啊！”伴随着极速的冲刺，李东海打开生殖腔的同时释放出淡淡草莓味的白浊，洒落在俩人满布情爱痕迹的身体上。

李赫宰没过多久，“嗯哈...”，在内腔喷洒出一股暖流，在内腔里成结了，也不忘凑到李东海耳边说一句骚话“现在海海是不是能生出孩子了。”说着就开始吸撅那看起来晶莹剔透的耳垂。

李东海听着便羞红了脸，双臂圈住李赫宰的脖子投入李赫宰的怀抱，一边用软糯的声音吐出一个个的音节，一边用那毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着李赫宰的肩膀，“嗯...现在不行...还没跟赫...玩...玩够...”，说着说着却因为害羞而越来越小声。

李赫宰宠溺的看着自己怀里的小朋友，摸了摸小朋友的脑袋，“好好好，都听海海的。他担心自己不懂控制力度，用他温暖的手搂着李东海跟他来了个深吻，“刚才很疼吧...”边抚摸着那毛茸茸的头边略带心疼的安抚着，便温柔的吻去怀里人脸上的眼泪。

“你要对我负责。”

“嗯。”

经过一场暴风雨般猛烈的情事，那不知何时萌芽的心思早已发展成参天大树，两人一个又一个长情的吻，李东海软趴在李赫宰肌肉线条分明的肩膀上，李赫宰在他头上落下一个又一个细碎而宠溺的吻。

“我们打个赌吧。”

“赌你爱我。”

“我爱你。”

-

🙏🙏多多评论！！！谢谢✨💙


End file.
